


Defiled

by Atsugaruru



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: This is the most sinful thing Lynera has ever done.
Relationships: Lynera Skalbi/Bronya Ursama
Kudos: 10





	Defiled

Lynera brings the soiled panties up to her face. She lets the soft fabric soothe her skin. Goosebumps form at the thought of the cloth being in contact with Bronya's most intimate parts. Her nook. Her ass. Her inner thighs, fingertips, and manicured claws.

She imagines her sweet Bronya derobing, delicately stepping out of her undergarments and exposing her bare nethers. The jadeblood shivers and pants. She presses a hand over her skirt and between her legs. 

The pheremones from the used panties flood her mouth and nostrils. Saliva drips past her lips as the inside of her own undergarments are tainted jade. Her head buzzes in excitement and adrenaline. 

The soft sounds of Lynera's moans fill up the room. Her legs are shaking so hard she can barely stand, so she leans against a table. Her nook is on fire. 

That Lynera would betray her sweet Bronya like this filled her with shame and humiliation, and it only added to the tight heat she felt in her thoracic cavity. Lynera devoted herself, her life, to Bronya. To think of her beloved in such impure and peverse manners tore her apart.

When she thought of Bronya, her chest would ache and her bulge would writhe inside its sheath. Genetic material would drip from her nook and stain her thighs and soil her sopor slime.

Lynera has always shunned away her carnal desires. Those wretched, foul nightmares haunted her existence and threatened her precious cloister. And every night they grew, in urgency and insistence. 

She'd have dreams about Bronya. Flushed ones where Bronya would kiss her with painted lips and rock her hand between her legs until Lynera was screaming and coming.

Her perfect hair cascading over Lynera's face. Her perfect breasts swaying as she laughs and moves with Lynera's bulge. 

Lynera's bulge finally escapes from its confines. Trapped between her palm and the fabric of her skirt, the friction drives the jadeblood mad. She buries her face in the stolen panties, bowing over, consumed by desire and ecstasy. 

She keens. Legs buckling, she spills. Slurry splashes unceremoniously onto to the floor, ruining too her socks and shoes.

Lynera was unable to catch her breath as the last of the genetic material drips down the insides of her legs. The panties slip from the clutch of her sweaty palms and land onto the mess below. Thoroughly defiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about this one. Thoughts?
> 
> Also if anyone in the hiveswap fandom is still alive plz join me on twitter im so lonely @damxef


End file.
